Untitled
by MoonGoddess09
Summary: How Fred and Hermione fell in love. Some Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, George/Angelina as well. I have taken great liberties with the plot, and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.
1. Sorcerer's Stone

I first met Hermione her first year on the Hogwarts train. She was helping another first year named Neville look for his lost toad. I was impressed that she walked into a compartment of third-years and talked to us without being intimidated.

Hermione; my younger brother, Ron; and the famous Harry Potter ended up in Gryffindor House with my twin, George; my annoying older brother Percy; and me. I have two other older brothers named Charlie and Bill, but they've graduated. My sister, Ginny, will be starting next year.

Hermione quickly gets a reputation as a know-it-all because she is constantly answering our professors' questions in class. Most of the Gryffindors tolerate her because she wins a lot of points for the House Cup. Overall, though, she is teased a lot, especially by a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. His father is terrible too.

George and I first encounter Malfoy when he's tormenting Hermione on their way to Transfiguration. Like any cowardly bully, he has two minions, Crabbe and Goyle, with him.

"Why did they even let filth like you into this school?" Malfoy says. "Repulsive Mudblood."

That did it. I pull out my wand and point it at Malfoy's smirking face. "If you _ever_ call her that again, I'll hex you from here into tomorrow."

Malfoy draws his wand as well, but, before either of us can cast a spell, McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, is standing between us. "Put your wands away immediately."

"But, Professor," Malfoy begins.

"Save it, Mr. Malfoy. Do not use that disgusting word in this castle. Mr. Weasley, if I ever hear you threaten a student again, no matter how noble your intentions, I'll put you in detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," we say together.

"Good. Now get to class."

Hermione whispers a quick thank you to me before following Malfoy into the classroom. But McGonagall lingers for a moment. "Fred, thanks for sticking up for Hermione. She's having a tough year."

Before I can reply, she turns and enters the classroom. So the professors are noticing Hermione's lack of popularity too.

"I feel bad for her," I say as we walk to Defense Across the Dark Arts. "There are quite a few Muggleborns in the castle, but it's gonna be tough when you're the one singled out."

"She did it to herself in a way," George replies. "She _is_ a know-it-all."

"She's nice to everyone, though."

"I know. She doesn't deserve it."

* * *

Hermione's bad luck continues until Halloween. Except for the Slytherins, everyone has eased up on teasing her because George and I defend her. Even Ron insulted her until the day she almost got killed by a troll in the girls' bathroom because she was in there crying over something he'd said. He and Harry rescued her, Hermione lied to get them out of detention, and they became friends that day.

All three of them become famous at the end of the year for making it through the maze, facing Voldemort, and saving the Sorcerer's Stone. Their combined 160 points for bravery also cements the House Cup for Gryffindor, and many people apologize to Hermione. She forgives them, and she seems much happier as we all climb on the Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer.

"Thanks for everything," she tells George and me while we're saying our good-byes.

"Anytime," we reply together.


	2. Chamber of Secrets

Ginny has a crush. She talks nonstop about Harry for the entire summer, so much that we start trying to change the subject. Ron talks about Harry and Hermione a lot as well, but not to annoying levels. Mum finally tells Ron to invite Harry and Hermione to stay with us toward the end of the summer so she can meet them, and so we can all get our supplies from Diagon Alley together. Ginny's eyes grow big when she sees Harry standing in our kitchen, and she runs back up the stairs, her face as red as her hair. George, Hermione, and I start laughing, but Harry looks bewildered.

"She's been talking about you all summer," Ron tells him. "Quite annoying really."

Now Harry's face turns red, which made us laugh even more. Mum comes downstairs to meet them, and takes quite a liking to them both. Dad likes them too, mostly because they can give him insight into Muggle life.

We run into the Malfoys in Diagon Alley, and Lucius, the father, insults my family's lack of wealth, as usual. Then he turns to Hermione and says, "I can't believe they let filth like you Mudbloods into Hogwarts. You shouldn't be allowed to study with Purebloods."

We all jump to defend her, but Dad forcibly steps between us. "That's enough. I won't have you use that word in my children's presence."

The Malfoys leave after uttering a few more choice insults, and Hermione looks near tears. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley," she says.

"From what I hear, you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts," he replies. "Who cares where you come from?"

Her cheeks turn pink. "I appreciate that, sir."

* * *

School starts and Ginny is on the Hogwarts Express with us this year. She sticks close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Hermione does her best to welcome her. She joins us in Gryffindor, which is to be expected. Our entire family line has been in Gryffindor.

Things are fine until our first Quidditch practice. The Slytherins invade the field shortly after we began, and Hermione and Lee, one of our best friends, come over to see what is going on. Flint, their captain, hands Wood, our captain, a note giving them permission to use the field to train their new seeker, who turns out to be Draco Malfoy.

"We have new brooms too," Flint says. "I think you'll see that they'll sweep the competition away."

"A gift from Draco's father," Amos, their beater, adds.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione speaks up. "_They _got in on pure talent."

That hits hard. The Slytherins look shocked. Then Draco glares at her. "Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Chaos ensues. Alicia and Katie, two of our Chasers, gasp. Angelina, another Chaser, shrieks, "How dare you!" George has to hold me back to keep me from jumping on Malfoy, and Ron pulls out his wand and aims it at Malfoy, yelling, "Eat slugs!"

Unfortunately, with Ron's broken wand, the spell backfires. Harry and Hermione hurry to take Ron to Hagrid's, the groundskeeper, hut, and we have to relinquish control of the field. Wood is cursing the entire time we walk back to the locker rooms, only pausing to compliment Hermione jumping to our defense. "The look on their faces was priceless!"

"I wish Ron's curse would have worked," George says. "Watching Malfoy belch slugs would have been hilarious."

I gain a lot of respect for Hermione that day. Standing up to the Slytherins and defending our house…that was pretty damn brave. I feel bad that she is obviously getting used to be called "Mudblood," though. She had barely flinched when Malfoy threw that insult at her.

* * *

The year is going well until the Chamber of Secrets is opened and Muggleborns begin getting attacked. All the Houses, except Slytherin, who don't have any, become immediately protective of their Muggleborns. I'm worried about Hermione, and I know others are too. The last time the chamber had been opened, a Muggleborn had died. I don't want Hermione to be the next victim.

"Students, back to your common rooms!" McGonagall announces one night just before dinner. "We'll send food to you shortly."

"What's going on?" Harry asks, catching up to her, Ron close behind him.

"Mr. Potter, you had better come with me. Mr. Weasley, you too."

George and I run after them too, and eventually end up in the hospital wing. A newly petrified Ravenclaw lies in the bed closest to us, then we see…my heart sinks. No. Please no.

"Hermione," Ron groans.

Harry reaches out and strokes her lifeless hand. "I can't believe this is happening."

Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, looks extremely upset. "Professor McGonagall, if we don't revive these students soon…"

"I know." She sighs. "I know."

Ron is shaking, and Harry keeps swallowing hard as McGonagall leads us back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I can't get the image of Hermione's lifeless body out of my head. She's always smiling, rushing from one place to another, and now she's still. It scares me.

Ron, Harry, George, and I all visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing regularly. I'm not sure why I care so much. The girl had started to grow on me, I guess. One day, I find a ball of paper crumpled in her fist. I show it to Harry, and we realize that Hermione has discovered what the monster in the castle is: a basilisk, a giant snake. It's using the pipes to move around.

* * *

Then Ginny is taken into the Chamber of Secrets, so Harry and Ron go down into the Chamber to save her. Harry himself faces Voldemort, who had been restored as a memory when he used his old diary to possess Ginny. Harry destroys the basilisk, then uses its venom to destroy the diary and hold off Voldemort for now.

A week later, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, are able to administer Mandrake juice to all the petrified victims. We're sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner when Neville leans over and says excitedly, "Harry! There's Hermione!"

Every Gryffindor head turns to the double doors. Hermione, who is grinning, runs toward us and flings herself into Harry's arms. He hugs her tightly, smiling as hard as she is. She moves to hug Ron, but changes her mind at the last minute and awkwardly shakes her hand.

Everyone welcomes Hermione back and Dumbledore begins the ceremony. Gryffindor wins the House Cup again, and, if looks could kill, the Slytherins would have killed us a million times.


	3. Prisoner of Azkaban

Hermione and Harry come to stay with us at the end of the summer because a mass murderer named Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, a high-security wizarding prison. My parents are worried he'll come after Harry, so they want to bring him here where he'll be safe. Mum extends an invitation to Hermione as well, so she, Ron, and Harry can be together.

Ginny's crush on Harry has grown tremendously since he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. She sits next to him during meals, and attempts to flirt with him nonstop. Luckily, Hermione keeps her from making a fool of herself a few times, and they are quickly becoming friends.

Mum lectures George and me before we go back to school because it's our Ordinary Wizarding Level, or O.W.L., year. We have to do well on those exams to continue in our studies. I'm sure Hermione will be bugging us about them too.

Dementors are on the grounds of Hogwarts searching for Sirius Black, but Dumbledore had cast a spell to keep them away from the students. He isn't happy that the Dementors are there, but the Ministry of Magic had ordered it.

The year itself is pretty uneventful until the end. Hagrid is teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and brings out a Hippogriff called Buckbeak to show everyone. He's sweet until Malfoy provokes him, then rears up and cuts his arm. Malfoy goes to his father, and the Ministry sentences Buckbeak to death.

Hermione is in tears at breakfast, and she, Ron, and Harry decide to go to Hagrid's hut to comfort him. George and I are sneaking off campus, so we follow them. Before we part, Hermione, Ron, and Harry run into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Here to watch the show?" Malfoy asks with his signature smirk. "That bloody hippogriff is getting what it deserves."

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione yells, whipping out her wand and pointing it at his neck.

"Hermione, no!" Ron yells. "He's not worth it!"

I agree, but Malfoy is shaking like a leaf in the wind and it's hilarious to watch. Hermione lowers her wand, and he visibly relaxes. Then she _punches_ him in the nose!

George bursts out laughing next to me, and I suppress a cheer. "Damn," George whispers. "Go, Hermione."

"That was brilliant," I agree.

Later, we learn that Sirius Black is actually Harry's godfather and not a mass murderer. Ron's rat, who turns out to be an unregistered Animagus named Peter Pettigrew, is the actual murderer. He escapes before we can catch him, though, so we assume he went back to his master, Voldemort.

"Are you going to apologize to Hermione?" Harry asks Ron while we were packing. "Crookshanks was right to try to kill your rat."

Crookshanks is Hermione's cat. With Hermione's Time Turner, they had saved Buckbeak and Sirius Black, so Sirius, Buckbeak, and Crookshanks had gone away to hide. We all knew Sirius was innocent, but the rest of the wizarding world hadn't accepted the fact.

Ron looks guilty. "I know."

They had been fighting all year. Ron is the only person who can still make Hermione cry and he does it often with his cruel remarks. I feel bad for her. Seeing her cry has actually begun hurting. When George and I enter the Common Room, though, Hermione and Ron are shaking hands, so I assume they made up. Good.


	4. Goblet of Fire

George and I scrape by with a few O.W.L.S, enough to continue with our magical education. A lot of things change in our sixth year, especially in the way of romance. Hermione has a crush on Ron, which he's completely oblivious to, and Harry has a crush on Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl. Ginny still likes Harry, but also starts dating a boy named Michael. George and I both like the same girl, Angelina, who's one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

So we devise a plan to impress her. The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year, so we decide to try to enter even though we're too young. All we have to do is trick the age barrier.

"It's not going to work," Hermione says as we all stand near the Goblet of Fire.

George and I take a seat on either side of her. "Why do you say that?" I ask, picking up her book before she can go back to reading it.

She gives me an irritated look, then circles her hand near the Goblet. "Dumbledore made this age line himself. You aren't getting through it."

"Oh ye of little faith," George says, grinning.

She rolls her eyes, then looks at me. "May I have my book back?"

I have never really looked into her eyes before. They're a pretty shade of dark brown. Like chocolate.

"Fred."

Her voice startles me out of my thoughts. "M'lady." I mock bow as I stand and hand the book back. "Ready, Forge?"

"Ready, Gred."

And we jump over the age ring together. Needless to say, it doesn't work. We both end up with pretty impressive beards from the aging potions we had used too. Hermione is nice enough not to say "I told you so."

Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons are our guests for the tournament, and one champion from each school will be chosen to compete. Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player, Fleur Delactour, a veela, and Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff's seeker, end up being chosen by the Goblet of Fire. Somehow, Harry's name comes out of the Goblet as well, and they have to let him compete as well.

"Obviously someone's out to get Harry," Hermione says hotly as Ron sulks through dinner and accuses Harry of putting his own name into the Goblet. "You saw Fred and George try to cross the age ring; it didn't work."

Ron pushes his half empty plate away and stalks off. Hermione sighs, rubbing her temples. She hates fighting. "Harry, I'll try to help you if I can."

"Thanks," he says, smiling. He looks tired too.

* * *

Around Christmas, Hogwarts hosts the Yule Ball, a formal dance. George and I both ask Angelina to be our date, and she admits that she has feelings for George. Bugger. He looks like he could explode with happiness, but I feel like crying.

While they make plans, I wander out to the lake. Hermione is sitting under a tree and raises her and to wave to me. I'm not really in the mood for company, but she has a knack for making me feel better.

"Angelina turned you down, I take it," Hermione says in a soothing voice when I sit on the grass next to her.

I looks at my feet. "Unfortunately."

"It's okay." Her grin is easy. "A million other girls are falling all over themselves trying to get your attention."

The teasing tone in her voice makes me smile. "Thanks, Mione."

"Ask Katie Bell. She's liked you for the past two years."

That's an idea. "Who are you going with?"

Her face turns red. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

My curiosity piques. "I promise."

"Viktor Krum."

Wow. "Really?"

She looks embarrassed but pleased. "He asked me yesterday."

"Way to go, Mione!" I say.

She changes the subject to mention how worried she is about Harry. She's afraid he's going to end up dead. We all knew he hadn't put his own name into the Goblet, so we can only assume that the person who did was hoping he would die in the course of the tournament. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hold on tightly. She isn't the only one concerned.

At dinner that night, Ron and Harry still don't have dates. They're complaining, especially because Cho is already going with Cedric Diggory. Then Ron has a "brilliant" idea. "Hermione, you're a girl!"

Oh gosh. I know where this is going.

"Well spotted," she replies.

"You could go with one of us!"

I knew it.

"I have a date," she tells.

"You're kidding," Malfoy says from the next table. "Someone's asked _that_ to the dance?"

Ron's jaw has dropped. Harry looks surprised too. "Come on, Hermione," Ron says, as we ignore the insult. "You made that up so you wouldn't have to go with Neville, but we're your friends."

Hermione stands up, fire in her eyes. "I'll have you know that Neville is my friend as well. And just because it took you four years, doesn't mean nobody else has noticed that I'm a girl!"

"You're a jerk, Ron," Ginny says quietly once Hermione's gone. "She _does_ have a date."

"Who?" he demanded.

"You'll see on Saturday night."

"Do you really think she has a date?" I hear Ron ask harry as we head back to the common room.

When he doesn't answer, Ron starts glaring at everyone and everything. He even spends the next few days ignoring or making nasty comments towards Hermione. She's hurt and angry and begins ignoring him right back. Harry looks at a loss of what to do. He always does when they fight.

* * *

George, Angelina, Katie, and I are standing near the entrance to the ballroom when we see Harry and Ron with their dates, the Partivil twins. Viktor walks over to the stairs and Katie gasps. "Is that Hermione Granger?"

We all swing around and see a gorgeous girl in a long orchid-colored gown take Viktor's hand. Her hair is pinned back and it is indeed Hermione. Wow. Ron makes a strangled sound and I see several different emotions cross his face. Hermione grins and waves when she passes us, but Ron can't stop staring.

Katie, George, Angelina, Hermione, Viktor, and I were on the dance floor the whole night, but Harry and Ron are distracted by Cho and Hermione, respectively. Eventually their dates find others to dance with, so they spend the evening sulking. I'm having fun; almost everybody is. I haven't seen Hermione look this happy in awhile actually. Her eyes are sparkling and her cheeks are flushed and she looks amazing.

Toward the middle of the night, I see Ron and Hermione arguing, then Hermione spend the rest of the night on the dance floor with Viktor. After saying good night to Katie, I turn the corner and see Ron and Hermione. Her hair is falling out of the clip and both of their faces are red. Oh no.

"Well you know what the solution is then," Hermione says, tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's that?" Ron replies, his voice angry.

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and _not_ as a last resort!"

He looks at Harry for help as she completely breaks down. "You completely missed the point."

I think Hermione got the point better than Ron did.

They walk up the stairs, leaving her crying on the bottom. I want to smack my brother for taking his miserable jealousy out on her, but I just sit down next to Hermione and pull her close. She cries into my shoulders and mumbles something.

"What?" I ask.

"What did I do?" she sobs.

Watching her cry makes my heart ache. God I want to punch him. "Nothing. Ron's just being Ron."

"He should have just asked me!"

"I know, 'Mione."

We sit there for a bit, then I pull her up. "You look really beautiful tonight," I tell her, using my thumb to wipe excess mascara from under her lashes.

"Thanks," she replies, a smile finally coming to her face. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

I smile too. "Thanks."

We walk back to the common room together and climb through the portrait hole. It's deserted. Hermione turns to me before we separate. "Thanks for comforting me."

I smile, hugging her quickly. "Anytime."

And I mean it.

* * *

During the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Cedric are transported to a graveyard when they touch the Triwizard Cup, a portkey. Cedric is killed immediately, and Harry has to watch Voldemort regain full power. Then he somehow escapes without being killed. Hermione and Ron run to Harry as soon as he stumbles out of the maze, clutching Cedric's lifeless body. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey are there shortly afterward.

The mood around campus is somber. Hermione holds onto Harry, and we all cluster together. Beaubaxtons and Durmstang stay for Cedric's funeral, and all of Hogwarts is in shock and pain. How can Voldemort return to power? How?

"Go comfort, Cho," Ron tells Harry. "This is your chance to get her for yourself."

"You heartless _ass_," Hermione says. "She just _lost_ the boy she loves!"

"All the more reason for Harry to comfort her."

Hermione's face is red; she's obviously getting upset. "I could hex you right now." She shakes her head. "I s_hould_ hex you right now."

I wish she would. Ron looks nervously at her wand hand, but it stays by her side. Darn.

As we all walk toward the Hogwarts Express, Hermione has her arm around Harry. Seeing Cedric die right in front of him has been haunting his dreams since the day it happened. She looks worried, and it hits me again how protective she is of her friends. I wish more people would be protective of her. Besides George and me, that is.


	5. Order of the Phoenix

Hermione and Harry stay with us over the summer. The Ministry refuses to believe Voldemort is back, so some witches and wizards have formed the Order of the Phoenix to prepare for what is sure to be a war. We're using Sirius' family's old mansion as a headquarters. Our entire family is in the Order, plus many close family friends. Our entire family that is, except George, Ron, Ginny, and me. Mum won't allow any of us to listen in on the meetings because she thinks we're all too young, so we have to use Extendable Ears. Harry had given George and me his Triwizard Tournament winnings, so we're using them to buy a joke shop and develop products. It has always been a dream of ours.

School gets terrible really quickly when we get back. This horrid woman called Umbridge has gotten Dumbledore sacked because the Ministry won't believe Voldemort has returned to power, and she is punishing anyone who holds the belief that he has. Harry, for example, is spending quite a bit of time in detention. By the middle of the semester, every professor, even Snape and McGonagall, are against Umbridge. George and I are selling products left and right to annoy Umbridge and make her leave.

"You know, we don't _need_ to finish school," George says softly at dinner. "This is our last year anyway."

Harry and Ron are distracted by conversation with Seamus, but Hermione looks at us. "You're leaving?" she asks, her voice cracking.

I had thought she was too distracted with her book to pay attention to us. My stomach twists. "Do you mind if I show her?" I ask George.

He looks over at Hermione's wounded face, then back at me. "Sure."

We borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak and head into Hogsmeade. It isn't dark yet, so it's still safe. I lead us to Zonko's Joke Shop, which is now vacant, and open the door.

"What is this?" Hermione asks.

"The future headquarters of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," I reply, and begin showing her around.

"How can you afford this?"

So I tell her about Harry and the tournament money, and George's and my dreams. Her eyes widen at Harry's generosity, but I think she understands how important this is. She walks around for a few minutes, and I know she's visualizing everything I've described to her. Suddenly, I feel a little shy. Nobody besides George and me had known about this place until now. This is new.

Eventually, she turns to me. "When your shop opens, or even before, are you going to need help?"

That isn't the question I had been expecting. It throws me off guard. "Do you want to help?"

"If you need it."

"Oh, we're going to need it." I smile. "You wanna help with our charms and potions and new ideas?"

She grins too. "Sure."

"We'll work out a salary and other details later."

"Sounds good."

We throw the Invisibility Cloak back over us and Hermione holds my hand as we step out into the night. Her skin is soft and warm and I like it. I lead her back to Hogwarts and through several different passages to our common room. It's empty, so I pull the cloak off and face Hermione. "Now do you see why George and I can leave? We're not you; we're not Percy. We're not going to pass our N.E.W.T.S.; we barely passed our O.W.L.S."

"I know," she says. "And I know your shop is going to be successful; what you've already done has been. That's part of the reason I want to help."

I feel my heartbeat speed up, but I'm not sure why. "What's the other part?"

She looks at the ground, her cheeks turning pink. "You and George have protected me since my first year here, especially you. The two of you were there when nobody else was and I'm not ready to say good-bye."

Suddenly, I feel like crying as I hug her tightly. "We're not saying good-bye, 'Mione. Not ever."

She hugs me back, a thoughtful smile on her face. "You are the only person who calls me 'Mione.'"

"Am I?"

She nods.

I think about that as I undress and get ready for bed. "Mione" had always been my nickname for her. I guess I assumed others called her that as well. George interrupts my thoughts by asking what Hermione thought of our shop. So I tell him. He likes the idea of having her help us; he knows her talents the way I do. He also likes that she thinks of us as her protectors because he thinks of her as a little sister. We'll always look out for her.

And that was the first night I dreamed about Hermione. We were working together in the shop, then she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me while we were cleaning up. I responded pretty eagerly.

* * *

A few days later, George and I are ready to set off one more prank to break Umbridge and make our grand exit. Once we pull all of our pranks, we hop on our brooms, Umbridge yelling at us the entire time. I see Hermione's smiling face as we speed away from the castle and set off the fireworks I had fabricated especially for her: glittery, red, gold, and fantastic. I know she'll love it.

Not talking to Hermione is painful for the few months left in the semester. Mail is being watched carefully, so I don't find out until after the fact that Hermione and Harry had created Dumbledore's Army (DA), Harry's way of ensuring at least some Hogwarts students would have Defense Against the Dark Arts training. It comes in handy when Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna fight against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. The members of the Order of the Phoenix, including George and myself, fight alongside them, but they don't need help. The only person who doesn't make it out alive is Sirius. Bellatrix, one of the Death Eaters, kills him.

I really wish that could have ended differently.

* * *

Hermione and Harry stay with us during the summer again, at my mother's insistence. The Burrow probably is one of the safer places they could be. Hermione works tirelessly with George and me as we set up the shop; we want it to be ready by the time Hogwarts' next term begins. She's in a good mood, which I know is partly due to her straight "Outstandings" on her O.W.L.S., a feat I'm sure will never be accomplished again.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny are busy training for Quidditch, so nobody questions Hermione's absence. Mum and Dad don't know about the shop yet; we want it to be successful first. We don't want to hear Mum going on about how we wasted our money.

"This is going to be a successful endeavor," Hermione assures us as we put the finishing touches on the shop at the end of the summer.

"Your confidence means a lot," George replies.

"See you this weekend for the grand opening?" I ask.

She smiles. "I wouldn't miss it."


	6. HBP-Beginning of DH

Hermione arrives promptly on Saturday for the grand opening and works out on the floor with us the entire afternoon. The store is packed with customers from open to close, and Ron is a little miffed that we hadn't let him in on the secret.

"You tell Hermione but not your own brother," he complains. Then he turns to her. "Why are you even here? You hate their tricks. You lectured them all the time when they were at Hogwarts."

"Your brothers have some brilliant magic in this shop," she replies. "I only disapproved at Hogwarts because they were testing on First Years."

Hearing Hermione say we are brilliant made me smile. Sure, I hadn't finished Hogwarts, but maybe this will make up for it. I'm sure we can be even more brilliant with her help, though. Just seeing her charms and the way she worked problems out of our products…this is going to work.

Then a skinny blonde girl comes into the shop and squeals when she sees Ron. He catches her in his arms and they begin snogging. Hermione's face goes very pink and I see tears in her eyes as she turns, making an excuse to go into the back. George must have seen her reaction too because he claps his hands and says, "No snogging in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

They break apart and Ron shoots a nasty look at him before putting his arm around the girl and leaving the shop. Harry and Ginny leave too, and George looks at me. "We seem to have a love triangle on our hands."

I sigh as we head toward the back. "She's too good for him."

We find Hermione using her wand to conjure a flock of canaries, which are chirping above her head. When she sees us, she says a spell, making them disappear. "Her name is Lavender. They've been doing that for the past two weeks."

We don't say anything as the canaries appear again. They circle fiercely. "When I'm not watching them snog, I'm watching the hurt look on Harry's face when he sees Ginny and Dean together. Harry is the only person at Hogwarts who understands how I feel. Though I suppose you understand too, Fred."

Angelina. She's right. She knows I'm over it, though. I think George knows too, judging by the look on his face.

"Don't let it get to you," George says, reaching out to touch Hermione's shoulder.

"You're too good for him." I repeat my earlier sentiment as we pull her in for a hug.

The canaries disappear again and she pulls her cloak around her shoulders. "See you next weekend."

* * *

Hermione's semester is not going well, and I don't even hear it from her. Our friend Lee tells us. Ron and Lavender are snogging everywhere, Harry isn't speaking to her because she doesn't trust the old Potions book he's been using, and Ginny is too busy with Dean to keep her company. The only bright spot is that Malfoy is too distracted by his own problems to bother her.

She always looks genuinely happy at the shop, though. I grow to enjoy seeing the frown of concentration as she conjures a spell or potion and the smile of joy when she has a new idea to pitch to us. I love the roll of her eyes when I crack a corny joke, and the laugh when a spell blows up in my face.

Things are going great until February. Katie Bell is cursed by a necklace and ends up in St. Mungo's, and people in the village are being put under Impervius Curses right and left. Then Ron ends up in the hospital after drinking poisoned Butterbeer.

"This isn't how we wanted to spend Ron's birthday," George says as we sit by his bedside. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry are with us. My parents had been there earlier, but had left.

"Nah, watching Ron sleep isn't exciting," I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone smiles except for Hermione. She looks really worried and I wish I could help her. I hate seeing her upset.

Then Lavender comes rushing in. "Why didn't anybody tell me _my boyfriend_ is in the hospital wing?" She sees Hermione and scowls. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Before anyone can speak, Ron groans in his sleep. Lavender clutches his hand. "See? He knows I'm here."

"Er-my-nee," he mumbles.

Oh boy. She drops his hand and runs out of the room in tears. I glance at Hermione, who has a small smile on her lips. Everyone except her leaves the room, and I feel a pang of jealousy when I see her take his hand and brush his hair out of his face. Those soft, smooth hands…

"Looks like everything is working out," George says, shooting me a meaningful look.

I sigh, turning away from the room. "Looks like it."

* * *

Needless to say, Ron and Lavender break up. Ron, Hermione, and Harry become friends again, and things start looking up. Then the Death Eaters storm Hogwarts and Snape kills Dumbledore. He and Malfoy escape with the Death Eaters, leaving the castle in ruins. McGonagall takes over as headmistress, but her heart is clearly breaking.

Harry, who had witnessed the murder, is inconsolable. Hermione and Ginny hold him tightly, but Hermione is crying just as much as he is. I try to sit next to her at the funeral to comfort her, but she ends up between Ron and Harry. Ginny and Harry hold hands, so Ron holds Hermione. I won't lie. Watching them hurt.

Two weeks later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are planning to hunt for the horcruxes, the first step in defeating Voldemort. George and I decide to listen in via our Extendable Ears. These really are a bloody brilliant invention.

"You two shouldn't go," Harry says. "This is my mission."

"We aren't letting you go alone," Hermione replies firmly.

"Yeah, mate," Ron says. "We dressed up a gnome in my old pajamas and my family's willing to lie that I've got Spattergoit. It's highly contagious, you know, so they won't check closely."

"I said no," Harry replies. "I've got nothing left, but you've got your families."

"I sacrificed everything!" Hermione says, her voice high and tight. She's obviously trying to hold back tears, so I listen more closely. "I put a Memory Charm on my parents so they will believe they're Wendell and Monica Wilkins and have a lifelong ambition to move to Australia, which they have since done, and they have no children. I removed myself from every photo in the house and turned my bedroom into a guest bedroom. To them, I never existed, so no, you aren't the only one with nothing left!"

Silence. I can feel my heart breaking. Hermione has given up her whole life to protect her parents and bring Voldemort down. I'm not sure I could do that. George whistles softly next to me. "Wow."

Harry finally agrees to let them go, and Hermione looks more determined than I've ever seen her. She packs furiously for the trip, using an Extendable Charm on a small handbag, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

A week later, the Ministry falls and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone.


	7. Deathly Hallows

Mum is frantic, but Dad keeps assuring her they will be fine. "If nothing else, Hermione has a good head on her shoulders," he says. "She'll keep them out of trouble."

George and I have been spending more time practicing spells for what we know is an upcoming war. One day, we're creating Patronuses, and George gasps. "Fred, your Patronus changed form!"

I look at the shape in front of me; he's right. My fox has morphed into…an otter. Hermione's Patronus. By the look on George's face, he recognizes it too. "What memory have you been using to cast it?"

The mischievous smile on his face actually makes me uncomfortable. "Nothing interesting."

"Sure."

"It's time for _Potterwatch_."

I'm being evasive, but surprisingly he lets me off on it.

Voldemort and his supporters have great influence over the news and media, so Lee and I started _Potterwatch_ to give the real news to Harry Potter supporters. Lee uses the code name River, and I'm Rapier, and the only way to access the show is through password. Kingsley Shackebolt (Royal) and Remus Lupin (Romulus), two Order of the Phoenix members, appear to give news as well. Every time we encourage our listeners to protect Muggles living on their streets, my way of acknowledging Hermione's sacrifices. I miss her like crazy, and I'm sure that's why my Patronus changed. I think of the day I first introduced Hermione to WWW and holding her hand to cast it. I'm an idiot, I know.

* * *

George and I find a list of Hermione's suggestions for new inventions, as well as updates for products we already have, and put them into action. I want her to see her handiwork when she returns. Our shop is one of the only ones in Diagon Alley still thriving and we're making quite a bit of money. I think people are using jokes and tricks to avoid thinking about the sad state of affairs.

"I miss her too," George says one day after we've closed the shop. "But it's Hermione. They're going to come home safely."

"I know." And I do know. But the nightmares about losing her still keep me up at night.

"Listen, mate. In case anything happens, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about Angelina. I _do_ love her, though."

"I know you do. I'm honestly over her."

"You should tell Hermione how you feel about her when she comes home."

My chest tightens. "She doesn't like me in that way."

George just shakes his head. "Whatever you say, Freddie."

* * *

Three months later, word that Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts reaches the Order, and we all go back to Hogwarts to help with what we know will be the final battle. Somebody is going to have to die tonight, and hopefully it will be Voldemort. Everyone is fighting: students, professors, magical creatures, statues, ghosts. There is a grim determination on both sides, and spells are being cast left and right. I'm trying really hard not to look at all the dead bodies. I don't see Hermione, Ron, or Harry, so I hope they're doing something important. I can't think the worst.

Then Malfoy moves into my field of vision and I'm consumed by a burst of anger. I disarm him immediately and prepare to cast a killing spell. That stupid ferret doesn't deserve to live. Not after everything he's done.

"Fred, no!" I hear a girl yell. Hermione steps between Malfoy and me, handing him back his wand. "He's on our side!"

I don't believe her until she gets caught between Greybeck and Bellatrix. "Hello, pretty," Greybeck says, his lips curling into a smirk. "You aren't going to escape me this time."

Hermione shivers noticeably, going very pale as Greybeck and Bellatrix raise their wands. Before I can react, Malfoy tackles Hermione out of the way. Greybeck and Bellatrix's spells hit each other simultaneously, killing them instantly.

"Thank you," she tells him breathlessly.

"Anytime, Hermione," he replies, helping her up.

I'm so shocked to hear him call her by her given name that I nearly drop my wand. Luckily, I recover and send a spell at a nearby Death Eater. I'm so glad Hermione's okay.

The battle continues and I lose track of everyone I care about. I fight and worry about Hermione, especially, but also about my family. It seems like an eternity before Harry finally defeats Voldemort in the middle of the Great Hall. Then we begin the slow process of gathering the dead and figuring out who's still alive. The entire Weasley clan is okay, but Lupin and his fiancé, Tonks, are dead. That's heartbreaking. Harry joins us and asks the fateful words: "Where's Hermione?"

I swallow hard as Mum does another head count. "I don't know," she says, tears pooling in her eyes as Dad pulls her closer.

Bill and his wife, Fleur, are holding each other also, as well as Harry and Ginny. Percy, George, Ron, and I are praying nonstop that we'll see Hermione walking through the crowd as more and more bodies are brought into the Great Hall. As time passes, I can't even breathe properly. My chest feels like someone is sitting on it and my heart is pounding. George squeezes my shoulder, and I can see tears in his eyes too. I've never been this terrified in my life.

"We should go look for her," Ron finally says. "She might be-" He pauses, swallowing hard. "She might be hurt."

"No," Mum says. "I'm not letting any of you out of my sight."

"But, Mum, it's Hermione," I say, my throat closing.

"I know. But it's too dangerous."

Another eternity passes before George finally points to the door. "There she is!"

Hermione and Malfoy enter the Great Hall, leaning heavily on each other. Hermione's bleeding profusely from what looks like a head wound and Malfoy has a nasty-looking gash on his bicep. George and I immediately run over to help them over to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione's head needs stitches, but Malfoy's cut ends up being very minor.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ron demands, pointing his wand at Malfoy's face.

"He saved my life," Hermione replies, taking Ron's wand and tucking it in his pocket.

Malfoy, who's still supporting Hermione, meets my eyes, and pulls away so George and I can hug her. I'm never letting this girl go. She means way too much to me.


	8. The Aftermath

We spend the next week attending funerals, then everyone wants to hear about Hermione, Harry, and Ron's adventure of hunting horcruxes. So we gather in the kitchen one day to listen to their story. I've also noticed really nasty scars on Hermione's forearm, and I want to know how she got them.

Harry details the first part of their journey: infiltrating the Ministry of Magic to destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket, learning of Dumbledore's connection to the evil wizard Grindewald, getting attacked in Godric's Hallow, and learning about the Deathly Hallows. Ron takes over to talk about Malfoy Manor. Mum, who had grown pale hearing about all their close calls, is full of praise for Hermione's quick thinking.

"Lucius Malfoy asked Draco if we were us, since we were disguised," Ron says. "I never understood why he said he didn't know."

"He was trying to protect us," Hermione says, speaking up for the first time. "He told me after the war. He wanted to see Voldemort defeated."

Everyone takes a second to process this before Ron continues his narrative, causing Mum to gasp. "Greybeck threatened Hermione first, saying he would take what was left of her after they got what they wanted. Bellatrix tortured Hermione to find out where we'd gotten the Gryffindor Sword, using the Cruciatus Curse. But she never gave in. She lied the entire time, no matter what Bellatrix did. It was amazing."

"She carved _Mudblood_ into my arm with a dagger," Hermione says softly. "And she broke most of the bones in my arms and legs. Fleur had to use Skele-Grow to heal me. Madame Pomfrey told me the scars will fade overtime, but it's going to take awhile."

I feel sick to my stomach. I had no idea how bad the war had gotten. Hermione was so nonchalant in speaking about what she went through, but she could have died _so many times_. And the scars don't seem to have faded at all yet. She still has one near her hairline from the head wound during the final battle as well. She can cover it with her hair, but it's there. George, beside me, is twisting his hands together. I have a feeling this is making him sick too.

Harry takes over and tells about the rest of the hunt for the horcruxes. The story ends at Hogwarts. "You know the rest."

"There's one thing you haven't answered," Mum says. "Why did Severus kill Albus?"

"Snape was deeply in love with my mother from the time they were children," Harry replies. "He was a double agent, but loyal to Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't want Draco to have the burden of killing someone, so he asked Snape to do it instead."

Hermione excuses herself and Harry sighs when he looks after her. "Without Hermione, I wouldn't be alive right now. It was because of her that we found the horcruxes, that we had safe places to stay, and that we escaped Godric's Hollow."

"I couldn't believe how bad she looked when you were at Shell Cottage with us," Bill says. He turns to the rest of us. "Ron was carrying her and she was unconscious and covered in blood. I wasn't even sure she was alive at first."

I wince, my chest constricting. I would have broken down if I had seen her like that. Beside me, George takes a deep breath. Mum looks like she's about to cry.

That night I wake up to the sound of crying outside my window. When I look out, I see a dark shadow sitting in the garden, then recognize the curly hair. Hermione.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly when I reach her.

She jumps, pulling out her wand. Then she realizes it's me and relaxes. "Nothing."

I know she's lying. "'Mione…"

She sighs. "My parents are dead."

"What? How?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt did some checking for me. They died in a car crash last month." The tears start falling again. "I have nothing left."

I hug her tightly. "That's not true."

"My parents were all I had."

I shake my head. "You have Harry. You have my family. You have me."

She doesn't acknowledge that I've spoken. "I'm going back to Hogwarts. I want to take my Seventh Year so I can join Harry in Auror training after I graduate. I would also like to teach at Hogwarts someday."

I smile. She will be a good professor. "What subject?"

"Either Transfiguration or Charms."

"You would excel at both."

Hermione wipes her tears away. "Sorry for being like this."

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her close. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"I've saved every penny I've owned in the shop. I think I might be able to afford a place of my own after I graduate."

That gives me an idea. "George is moving in with Angelina soon. You could have his old room in our flat above the shop."

"Really? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Really. I wasn't looking forward to being alone. As long as you continue to help in the shop, your room is free."

Hermione throws her arms around me. "Thank you so much!"

I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything for you, 'Mione."

* * *

Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione begin dating less than a week later. The former comes as no surprise, but the latter bothers both George and me. We'd seen Ron break Hermione's heart and we don't want it to happen again. I'll also admit that I'm a little jealous; I've grown to care for Hermione very much.

We try hard to make the summer as normal as possible. Hermione, George and I spend mornings and afternoons at work, then go back to the Burrow to join Ginny, Harry, Ron, Mum, and Dad for dinner during the week. On the weekends we play Quidditch and wizard chess, and swim in the nearby lake. Hermione still isn't quite comfortable on a broom, but we need the Quidditch teams to be even. She actually isn't a bad Chaser either.

My family had been informed of Hermione's parents' death a few days after it happened. Everyone has been sympathetic, something I'm not sure she appreciates. She dislikes being the center of attention when it has to do with that sort of thing. Mum had also insisted on Hermione staying with us, which she _has_ appreciated. Harry has been especially comforting for her because he knows how it feels to lose a parent. I'm grateful I can't relate there. I don't know what I'd do without my parents.

Summer unfortunately has to come to a close after all of our fun. Hermione's really excited to finish her last year, of course. I've never seen her _not_ excited about school. Ron and Harry are going back to finish their last years as well, and Ginny's on her sixth year. We spend the last night wondering how many others will be going back. I bet Slytherin is going to be empty.


	9. Back at Hogwarts

McGonagall invites the war survivors to join the students at Hogwarts for the opening feast of the year. Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's tables are full, but Slytherin has lost at least a quarter of its students. It's weird seeing Malfoy sitting alone and not flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. They had both died in the war. I do see Hermione shoot him a smile when she takes her seat at Gryffindor's table, which seems to cheer him up.

Dumbledore's big chair is still empty, even though his job isn't, and I have a feeling it's out of respect. Once everyone is seated, McGonagall taps her glass to get everyone to quiet down.

"Before I begin with the usual start of the school year announcements, I want to clear up some rumors and other nasty things I have been overhearing," she says. "Every single person in this hall right now fought on our side, on Harry Potter's side, during the war. The Slytherin number is obviously smaller this year, but everyone presently at that table fought _against_ Lord Voldemort. I don't want to hear anyone say otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," everyone chants.

"Now to address the case of Professor Snape. Many believe he is a terrible murderer, but I have information to quite the contrary."

A murmur goes through the student body, but they quiet when McGonagall speaks again.

"Professor Snape was a double agent, yes, but he was extremely loyal to Professor Dumbledore. God rest both their souls. Professor Dumbledore knew of all of Lord Voldemort's plans because of Professor Snape, and Professor Snape also played a role in protecting Harry Potter from the time he was a child."

Everyone turns to look at Harry, whose eyes are cast down. I notice Ginny squeezing his hand tightly, and Hermione's hand briefly on his forearm.

McGonagall has tears in her eyes. "Many of you may have noticed Professor Dumbledore's blackened hand. It had been cursed, and, at the time he died, he would have only had about a year more to live. He knew about Lord Voldemort's plan to kill him, so he asked Professor Snape to do the deed to keep innocent lives innocent."

I glance over at Malfoy, whose eyes are also cast down. For the first time in my life, I feel sorry for him. He had been punished because of his prick of a father, and I truly believed what he told Hermione: he had never wanted any part of Voldemort's plan.

"Professor Snape saved Professor Dumbledore from a drawn out and painful death, and Professor Dumbledore never lost faith in him. For his noble actions, he is indeed a hero. Everyone who fought in the war last year is a hero. Let us have a moment of silence for Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and all those who lost their lives during the war."

Everyone bows their heads, and I see tears falling from Hermione's and Harry's eyes. The Weasley family had been lucky; we had all survived. Not everyone had been so lucky. Look at Tonks and Lupin. Hell, look at Harry and Hermione. Even Malfoy, Neville, and Luna.

McGonagall wipes her tears away and smiles. "Welcome to a new term. I'm happy to see so many familiar faces. As most of you know, I'm the new headmistress. I will also continue teaching Transfiguration. The other professors remain the same, but I would like you all to welcome Hestia Jones, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Everyone applauds. I recognize Hestia Jones; she's a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Good. She'll know how to teach the class well.

George and I hug Hermione when all the survivors are leaving and I kneel next to Ron while she's distracted talking to Mum. "If you hurt Hermione, I will hex you from here into the next century."

"Bugger off, Fred," Ron replies, looking disgusted.

"I'm serious." His dismissive attitude pisses me off. "I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"Okay, Fred. Whatever you say." But I see his eyes wandering toward Lavender and I feel a sinking pit in my stomach. Oh yeah. I'm going to be hexing him into the next century.

George sees Ron's eyes too, and grabs Malfoy on our way out. He and Hermione had been writing letters over the summer and I knew he had apologized profusely for everything he'd done to her. She had forgiven him, of course. The war made all of us grateful for those who did survive, plus he _had_ saved her life.

"What?" Malfoy asks.

"You and Hermione are friends now, right?" George replies.

He looks slightly wounded. "I'm trying."

"We need a favor."

"You want me to look out for her."

My jaw drops. How did he know? George's face must be a mirror image of mine because Malfoy starts laughing. He grows serious quickly, though. "I don't trust your brother. I went to school with them for six years and honestly? As much as I hated Harry and Ron, I really didn't mind Hermione. I had to keep up that appearance, though. Because of my father."

"You care about her," George says, obviously in awe. "Spending all that time together as prefects and as the two brightest students in your year strengthened your feelings."

For the first time since I've known him, Draco Malfoy blushes. "I fell for her the day she punched me in the nose." He sighs deeply, looking at me. "I know I have competition, though."

I ignore his statement, looking over at Ron. He has his arm around Hermione, but his eye on Lavender. "I know she's wanted this for six years, but-"

"But he's going to break her heart," Malfoy says. "We're just going to have to be there to pick up the pieces."

We're all looking at Ron and Hermione now, and Malfoy looks as miserable as I feel. George sighs. "I'm standing next to two boys whose hearts are breaking, and a girl who's about to get her heart shattered. This sounds like a terrible Muggle soap opera."

We laugh, but it sounds forced and hollow. I want to kill Ron already.

* * *

Hermione still works with us on weekends, and I love having her input on things. She's really busy with schoolwork and still annoyed with Ron's laziness about his own. Harry and Ginny are still going strong, despite all of Harry's admirers. Apparently Ginny has a few herself.

We all have dinner at the Burrow for Christmas, including Percy and his longtime girlfriend, Penelope, and Bill and Fleur. Even Angelina joins us for George. Hermione, Ginny, and I are helping prepare the mountains of food in the kitchen, but a packed house is the way Mum likes it on the holidays. Dinner is delicious; even Hermione had made a huge Muggle apple pie to go with our traditional Christmas desserts. Everyone loves it, and Mum demands the recipe.

Things seem a little strained between Ron and Hermione, and Ron disappears for about an hour after dinner, returning slightly disheveled. Everyone is so busy with their significant others that I think I'm the only one who notices. I have a bad feeling I know where he was too. We're getting closer and closer to heartbreak.

"What do you think of Hermione's Muggle ice cream idea?" I ask George softly that night. Angelina is already asleep next to him.

"You saw the reaction to the pie," he replies. "I think we should try it. If our customers like it, we could definitely rake in some money."

"Agreed."

"She really has been a huge asset to us."

I picture Hermione's grinning face when she helps us out in the shop. The pink in her cheeks when we're teasing her, or when she discovers something new. The easy way she moves among the cauldrons of potions she's brewing. "I know."

* * *

"I still don't like the idea of love potions," Hermione says in January when we're planning Valentine's Day stuff.

"Come on," George says with his charming smile. "It's only once a year and they're our hugest seller."

She thinks about this while she charms some Everlasting Roses, flowers that would not wilt until exactly two weeks after the big day. They also change color based on the buyer's or receiver's preference.

"You know I'm right." His voice has a singsong quality that makes Hermione laugh.

"Okay," she finally says. "I'll start on them tomorrow."

We both hug her. Sure, we could have brewed the potions on our own, but they wouldn't have turned out as well. "Thank you!"

Several hours after Hermione leaves, I receive an owl. Recognizing the bird as Malfoy's, I quickly unroll the parchment.

_That git has been shacking up with Lavender since September. Hermione found them hooking up in an empty classroom while we were on patrol. Not sure if you're going to see her tomorrow. Doing the best I can with her now._

_Draco_

A string of profanity explodes from my mouth and George comes running. "What happened?"

I show him the note and his eyes narrow. "Oh no. Poor Hermione."

I'm shaking. "I want to kill him."

She's going to come in tomorrow. No matter how upset she is, she would never shirk responsibility."

"I still want to kill him."

"Me too."

* * *

Hermione does show up the next day and tries to act like everything is fine. We know better of course, but don't let on. She does her job, full concentration on the task at hand, a trick I know well. Hermione is her own worst enemy when she's alone with her thoughts, but she's fine while busy.

Sure enough, she begins to crumple when the day ends. I pull her close, wishing I could take away the pain. She had given him all she had, and he had taken advantage. I'm actually grateful she had never allowed him to pressure her into sleeping with him. I'm already pissed; had he taken advantage of that seriously emotional experience, I would have killed him. I already want to kill him. In a lengthy and painful manner.

"Don't do that," Hermione says.

I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud. "Why not?"

"He's not worth the trouble."

"Yes, he is. Someone needs to teach him a lesson about respecting women. Especially a woman who is supposed to be his best friend."

She smiles slightly. "Fred, I know you want to swoop in and be my knight in shining armor, but I need to handle this on my own terms."

I get lost staring into her eyes for a moment, then nod. "Just promise me three things."

She raises an eyebrow. "Maybe…"

"You won't stop working here, unless it's really impeding schoolwork."

"Given."

"You won't turtle up and hide in the library and cut yourself off from everyone."

"I'll try my best."

"You'll talk to George, Malfoy, and me when things are bad."

She dodges the statement, saying, "I find it funny that you still call him 'Malfoy.'"

I let her get away with it. "Old habits die hard."

"I appreciate your concern."

The tears on her cheeks are dry, but I can tell she's holding back more. I feel a lump forming in my throat and will myself not to cry. I just hold her close for a few minutes more, then reluctantly let her leave. I wish I could take away the pain.

* * *

As I expected, Hermione distances herself from us under the pretense of needing to study for her N.E.W.T.S. While that's probably true, I don't quite believe it. Malfoy and I are in constant communication, and he's worried too. He only sees her when they're on patrol together, and she only talks about school. According to Malfoy, Ron and Lavender snog _everywhere_, to the point that people have threatened to hex them. But Ginny and Harry are no different, so Hermione doesn't have support from them either. Apparently she talks to Neville because they study together sometimes, but that's it.

Graduation comes after the N.E.W.T.S. end. Each student is allowed two guests, so Mum and Dad go for Ron, George and I go for Hermione, and Hagrid and Ginny go for Harry. Malfoy's mum is there, but I don't see his dad. Malfoy and Hermione are co-valedictorians, but he allows her to give the speech. It's a good one too, not boring like the speeches usually are.

Hermione, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I are standing together after the ceremony when Malfoy walks over to embrace Hermione. We all talk about their future plans for awhile. When Malfoy mentions going aboard, Ron rolls his eyes and says, "Going to be with your Death Eater dad, huh? Fitting."

_Slap_. Hermione's open hand connects with Ron's cheek so hard it leaves a red mark. "For _once_, would you shut your mouth!"

He's holding his cheek, looking wounded. "So you turned too? Way to turn your back on your friends, you stupid bitch."

Chaos. Hermione's eyes instantly fill with tears and Ron is hit simultaneously by multiple curses. I know I'm one of them. He hits the ground hard and fast, a shocked look on his face before he goes unconscious. Hermione's face is red, but she looks more surprised than upset now.

George bends over Ron. "I know the Bat-Bogey Hex is Ginny's. Nice one, by the way."

"The Stinging Curse is me," I say.

"The Jelly-Legs Jinx was me…who's the Body-Bind Curse?"

"Me," Neville says, stepping forward.

I'm impressed. Hermione sighs. "I appreciate all of you jumping to my defense, but I guess I should un-jinx him before Lav-Lav or your mum walk over."

"Do you have to?" Ginny jokes.

She smiles slightly, then waves her wand for a few moments. Ron's eyes open and he sits up carefully. "What happened?"

Nobody answers, and Ginny and Harry wander away. Malfoy, George, Neville, Hermione, and I do too, but in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lavender rushing to Ron's side and smothering him with kisses. Gross.

"Thank you," Malfoy says to Hermione. "You didn't need to come to my defense."

"I'm surprised _Neville_ jumped in so quickly," George says, looking at him.

Neville shrugs. "Ron's a git and Hermione's basically a sister to me now."

Hermione smiles and hugs him. "Thank you."

He grins. "We have to like each other; we're both going to be teaching here one day."

"Oh I hope so."

Malfoy hugs Hermione again, whispering something in her ear, then leaves with Neville. And then there were three.

"Ron really is a git," George says, a disgusted look on his face. "I can't believe what he called you."

Hermione shrugs. "At least he didn't say 'Mudblood.'"

My face automatically heats up. I _hate _that word. "I would have killed him."

"I think that's the fifth time you've threatened to kill him this year," George says.

There's some teasing to his voice, but I think Hermione knows he's serious. She squeezes my hand. "Fred's trying to be my knight in shining armor again."

I keep my voice light, even though I'm completely serious. "And I'll never stop."


	10. The Real World

Harry, Hermione, and Neville go into Auror training shortly afterward, and Ron mopes around the house for weeks because his grades weren't good enough for admission. Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, had relaxed the requirements, but Ron had only scored higher than an "Exceeds Expectations" in one of his classes. Neville had received four out of five "Exceeds Expectations" in the challenging subjects; Harry had received two "Outstandings" and three "Exceeds Expectations." Hermione, of course, received "Outstandings" on all her N.E.W.T.S., something that hadn't been done since Dumbledore and McGonagall. I have a feeling it will never happen again either.

So Dad finds Ron a job in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He seems to like that a bit. George and I continue to run WWW in Hogsmeade and continue to live in the two-bedroom flat above the shop. George proposes to Angelina-finally-and moves into her flat, leaving his room vacant. He has a brilliant idea, though. Hermione is currently in the process of looking for a flat to stay in during the small breaks they get during Auror training, as well as to live in when she's finished. I need a flatmate, and someone to help out at the shop on the weekends. Hermione would be perfect for both instances. She agrees.

WWW is doing great. Hermione's Muggle ice cream idea is a hit; we have both chocolate and vanilla flavors and people love it. All of our products sell really well and we still come up with good ideas to replace things that stop selling as well. Our biggest buyers are Hogwarts students, but we have a great demand from our new mailing order as well. George and I bring Angelina and Lee in to help us during the busiest times, and they seem to enjoy working there. We need Hermione back, though. George tells me to face the facts, though; Hermione's busy. She doesn't have time for us.

I'm not going to lie. I miss her like crazy. She and I have been together almost daily for the past year, aside from those few weeks at the end of her last year at Hogwarts. We used to send owls when we couldn't see each other, but I haven't received one in weeks. I know she's busy and I know the training is vigorous, but I feel like I've been abandoned. And that's why I let George and Angelina talk me into going on dates. Women flirt with George and me at the shop all the time, so I finally start reciprocating. I need a change of pace.

* * *

The dating thing works out well until George and Angelina's wedding. Hermione is my date because we're the only people who don't have anyone else serious enough to take. Ron has Lavender, Ginny has Harry, Percy has Penelope, and Bill has Fleur. And Charlie is happy being alone with his dragons. I have a feeling Ron and Lavender are going to be the next people to get married, especially since Harry still has two more years of Auror training.

My jaw drops when Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione walk down the stairs. Fleur's in pale pink and Ginny's in emerald green; they both look pretty, but Hermione is…wow. Long dark red gown that ties around her neck, hair pinned partially back with a red and white roses. She looks elegant and amazing and I'm speechless.

Hermione smiles mischievously at what I'm assuming is a stunned expression on my face. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You look incredible," I finally say, taking her hand.

She laughs. "Thanks. You look pretty incredible yourself."

I debate holding her hand during the ceremony, then decide against it. Angelina and George look so happy, and I make sure to get a picture of a tear falling down George's cheek when they say their vows to taunt him with later. Hermione's swats me playfully, rolling her eyes. She always knows.

Mum is crying, so is Angelina's mother, but everyone else appears to be dry-eyed. George says more than once that he feels like the luckiest man in the world, and he and Angelina are in each other's arms all night. I can't exactly complain, though, because Hermione agrees to be in my arms all night. We dance nonstop; I feel like I'm at the Yule Ball again. Ron isn't going to make her cry tonight, though. Tonight she's my date and I'm going to enjoy the time I have with her before she goes back to training.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Hermione says once we've Apparated back to our flat. "You were a perfect gentleman."

"It's easy to be a perfect gentleman when you have a perfect lady," I reply smoothly, turning on the old Weasley charm.

She rolls her eyes, then laughs. "Glad to see you haven't changed."

"Nope. Same old jokester Fred Weasley."

We go to our respective rooms, take turns in the bathroom, and meet in the main room for some hot chocolate before bed. I admire Hermione's toned arms in her t-shirt, figuring her legs probably look just as good. Even with her hair tied back and face free of makeup, she's beautiful.

"I'll probably be gone before you're up tomorrow, so we should say good-bye tonight," she says.

"Probably," I agree, my chest constricting slightly. "Be careful, okay?"

"I always am." She smiles encouragingly. "It's only two more years."

"_Only_ two?" Now my voice is cracking. Bugger. "Two is a lot, you know."

She understands. As usual. Her arms are around me in seconds, pulling me to her. I rest my head against her chest, holding her close. She would make a _really_ good pillow.

"I miss you a lot, Fred. Don't ever think I don't." Her voice is soft, soothing. "But I need a job to support myself. I can't live on your or your family's kindness forever."

"I know," I say. "I just hate good-byes."

"Me too."

_I like you._ I want to say that so badly. _I like you. I want you_. _You aren't just a little sister._ Big, strong Fred Weasley has a soft spot, a weakness. I never thought I would say that. I'm not serious about many things, but I'm serious about this. But when I lift my head to tell her, I can't. My mouth goes dry; my tongue won't move.

Coward.


	11. Bad Dates and Explosions

With Hermione gone, I reluctantly start dating again. I start a steady relationship with a girl named Amanda after a few months, just to keep my mind occupied. She's pretty, with long black hair and nice curves. She's fun to be around and enjoys my jokes, which makes dating easy. She's also pretty talented in the sexual way of things, though I can't bring myself to go all the way just yet. That would be too fast.

Soon, I start getting bored. Sure, she's sexy and fun, but she agrees with _everything_ I say and do. At first, it was like, cool, we have a lot in common. Now it's, do you even have a personality of your own?

But I enjoy kissing her. And she fills in the time I'm not at work. She keeps my mind from wandering places I don't want it to wander.

"Fred, are you listening to me?"

I snap out of my reverie. "Sorry, 'Manda. I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

I can't even bluff my way out of that one.

She pouts, so I kiss her, wishing once again that she would stop wearing lipstick. It always gets all over my face and it's hard to get off. Things get heated for awhile, so I'm not really thinking when we say good-bye.

"Good night, Fred," Amanda says, kissing me one more time.

"'Night, 'Mione," I reply.

Silence. Oh bloody hell.

Her face turns very red. "Who's 'Mione? Another woman?"

Way to go, Fred. Truly excellent. "She's my best friend."

"And you like her." It isn't a question.

"I'm not seeing her. You're the only woman in my life."

"Nice try. We're through." And she storms off.

I sigh, closing the door and throwing myself onto my bed. I pull the picture of George, Hermione, and me that Colin Creevy had taken after the war out of my desk and stare at it for awhile. Hermione, right in the middle, like always. Our arms around her, our cheeks against her hair. Soft, pretty curls to tangle my fingers in. Soft, smooth skin to press my body against.

I sit up straight before my thoughts can wander any further. No, no, no. Hermione is going to end up with someone on her level. Someone like Malfoy, who's as smart as she is. Someone like Neville, who's going to teach at Hogwarts with her at some point. Not me, who dropped out of school. I feel a pang in my chest. That knowledge isn't supposed to hurt this badly.

I fill George in on the situation with Amanda the following day at work while we're restocking shelves. He shakes his head with that I-told-you-so look on his face. "This is why you don't use another girl to get over the first girl. Especially when you have no intention of getting over the first girl."

"I'm trying," I say defensively.

"You have two options. Either ask her out or let her go."

"I know that."

He shakes his head. "I don't understand what the problem is. You've never had problems asking someone out in the past."

I hit my fist against the shelf, making the bottles rattle. "I know. But she's different. I care for her more. Her rejecting me would hurt more."

George groans, turning to point a finger at me. "You actually did it. I never thought it would happen."

"Did what?"

Before he can answer, our family's owl flies into the shop through the open door. This isn't good. George unrolls the parchment and spreads it out so we both can read it.

_Come to St. Mungo's immediately. Fourth floor. Hermione has been in an accident and the two of you should be here. _

_ Mum_

In less than ten minutes, the shop is closed and we're heading to the hospital. Neither of us speak, just rush to the fourth floor to find Mum pacing back and forth. A Healer is standing with her, obviously trying to calm her.

"What happened?" George asks, his voice higher than usual.

"There was an explosion during Auror training this morning. Harry and Neville were in a different room, but Hermione and a few others were injured."

We go to Hermione's bedside. She's completely still, eyes closed. There are bandages on her head, neck, and both arms, and her non-wand arm is in a sling. I let out a breath I'm not even aware I was holding. I never thought I would see her in a hospital bed again.

"I understand Miss Granger is a war survivor," the Healer says after a few tactful moments of silence. "I have a few questions regarding the extent of her war-related injuries."

"I couldn't answer," Mum says apologetically. "I'm not sure how many injuries she sustained from being Harry Potter's best friend."

George lists the war injuries on his fingers. "She was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, Mudblood was carved on her arm, most of the bones in her arms and legs were broken, and she needed stitches for a head wound."

The Healer nods. "Those are consistent with our scan. But there is also another older head injury. Something long before the war."

Another injury…? Then I remember. "The Whomping Willow," I groan.

"The Whomping Willow?" Mum asks, alarmed.

George sighs. Obviously he remembers too. "During her third year, she was saving Harry and Ron's lives and almost got killed by the Whomping Willow. She jumped on top of it just in time, but she still hit her head."

"She spent way too much time saving their lives," I say, trying not to look at her bandages.

"That is also consistent," the Healer says. "Miss Granger seems to have spent quite a bit of time playing hero. I saw the news article about her."

_The Daily Prophet_ had interviewed Harry after the war about his journey to the final battle against Voldemort. He had mentioned Hermione more than once, and owed most of his success to her. As a result, the headline had been _The Girl Who Saved Harry Potter_. Hermione had received a lot of fan mail after that, something she wasn't particularly fond of. But Harry said she deserved it.

"Is she unconscious or just sedated?" George asks.

"Both. She hadn't regained consciousness before we sedated her."

"Is she going to be okay?"

The Healer purses her lips. "The repeated head injuries are cause for concern, but I believe she will make a full recovery. She's strong and healthy."

I sigh with relief. Hermione is going to do great things one day. She can't die yet.

From that moment, someone is always by her side, praying for her to regain consciousness. Mum is there in the mornings and early afternoons, George in the late afternoons and evenings, and I all night. I talk to her constantly, filling her in on how well the shop is doing. The flat is lonely, though; I miss knowing someone is in the next room. She needs to get better so she can finish her Auror training and come home. I've been debating the options George gave me and I'm finally ready to ask her out.

It's George who's by her side, not me, when Hermione wakes up. I can tell by the look on his face that she's said interesting things to him, but he refuses to share. "Ask her yourself," he says when I ask.

But I can't ask her myself. The Healers surround her until she's released from St. Mungo's, then she goes straight back to training. So I throw myself back into work and plan how to tell Hermione how I feel. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't take not knowing anymore.


	12. Opportunities and Confessions

Hermione catches up on training really quickly and finishes training alongside Harry and Neville. I'm ecstatic the day she moves back into my flat. We're going to have a whole summer to work side by side in the shop while the Ministry processes all the new Aurors' tests and requirement completions. I'm sure Hermione passed all those with flying colors, just like every other exam she's ever taken.

About two weeks into the summer, Hermione receives a letter from an owl none of us recognize during work. When she unrolls the parchment, she gasps. "It's from Professor McGonagall."

George and I immediately go to her side, waiting impatiently for her to finish reading. Her cheeks turn pink, but she looks pleased, not upset. "Wow," she murmurs, handing us the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Congratulations on your successful completion of Auror training. I had quite a scare when I heard about the explosion, but you and Harry were always very lucky. _

_Before you left Hogwarts, we had a long conversation about the possibility of your becoming a professor here one day. As you know, I'm acting headmistress as well as teaching Transfiguration and running Gryffindor House. I'm getting up in years now, and I would like to pass off my teaching post to someone younger and equally competent. I would like that someone to be you. I have a proposal: you come to Hogwarts and become a teacher's assistant for me. I'll teach you how to make lesson plans, manage the classroom, and provide a positive, engaging learning environment. You can also receive training in running Gryffindor; I'm sure the current students would be receptive to that, considering your recent publicity. I am sure you hate being _The Girl Who Saved Harry Potter_ by now, so I am asking you to become _The Girl Who Will Be Minerva McGonagall's Replacement_. _

_If you are interested, please send a reply to me within the next few weeks. I understand this is a huge decision, but the sooner you decide, the sooner we can make plans for the upcoming term. I shall be in contact with you soon. _

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Wow. That's amazing. Hermione's dream and she finally has a chance to fulfill it.

"What are you going to do?" George asks.

"I'm going to do it. I've wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts from the day I set foot on campus." She looks down at the letter again, still seeming to be in a bit of shock.

Another owl flies through the window shortly after Hermione sends her response to McGonagall, with another note for Hermione.

"You're popular today," George jokes. "Who's this one from?"

"Neville," she replies. "Professor Sprout sent him a letter about being her replacement for Herbology. He's so excited."

He'll be good at that. I wonder if they sent out letters to any of the other top students in various classes. I could imagine Harry receiving something about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Malfoy about Potions. Harry would probably decline, but I don't know about Malfoy. Hermione said he's been enjoying himself abroad.

I don't realize the implications of Hermione's decision until I'm lying in bed that night. As a professor, she'll be gone at least eight months out of the year. Nine, if she chooses to stay at Hogwarts for the winter holidays. Sure, she'll be able to help out in the shop during the summer, but she will also have to put together lesson plans for her classes. That throws a wrench into my confession plans as well. Do I tell her before she leaves for the fall term? Or do I wait until she's settled into her new position?

I turn over and look at the picture of George, Hermione, and me again. I had moved it to my nightstand, instead of keeping in my desk drawer. Hermione smiles back at me from the frame, her dark eyes dancing with happiness.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask the picture hopefully. "Do you feel the same way?"

Of course the picture doesn't answer. I'm mental for thinking it would. So I turn back over and stare at the ceiling. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

"Fred, if you don't stop hovering over me I'm going to hex you," Hermione says while we're working on a new potion mixture for our Patented Daydream Charms.

"Why is it that color?" I ask, stepping back a bit. I'm sure she's joking, but I'm not taking any chances.

"That's the color it calls for." She nods toward her Potions book.

I glance over the instructions again. She's right; the final color is supposed to be bright blue. It looks really cool actually. "You aren't really going to hex me, are you?"

She looks up long enough to shoot me a mischievous smile. "Do you really want to take that risk?"

I grin as I watch her. Hermione and I have gone back to being playful and carefree this summer and I love it. No more worrying about Ron-the git-and just enjoying time in the shop, at the Burrow, and in Hogsmeade. The weather is perfect too: sunny and warm.

"Ready to take lunch?" she asks when her concoction is complete.

"Do you want to eat in the park?" I ask. "It's a beautiful day."

"Sure."

So we walk to what we call "the park," a wide grassy area with trees and flowers right outside of Hogsmeade. We spend our breaks here when the weather is nice. Hermione says it reminds her of some places back in her Muggle hometown.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I ask when there's a break in conversation.

"The first day on the Hogwarts Express," she replies, smiling. "When I asked you if you had seen Neville's toad."

"Do you remember what I said?"

She uses my exact tone. "'Brave little First Year walking into a compartment full of Third Years. What's your name?'"

"I will never forget the condescending way you said 'pleasure' after I introduced myself to you. I knew from that moment you were going to be a pain in my arse."

She laughs. "That didn't stop you from standing up for me during that first year."

"I can't stand to see a pretty girl cry."

Her face turns a wonderful shade of red and she mumbles something incoherent. I decide to save her embarrassment by saying, "I hated the way Ron and Harry took you for granted. I don't think they ever truly appreciated what a great friend you were to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost count of the number of times you've saved their necks when Voldemort was involved. Plus you listen to them whine and complain nonstop, helped them with their homework, assured their assignments would be turned in on time, and let them completely cast you to the side when they got girlfriends."

Hermione's quiet for a few moments, processing my words. "For school, maybe. But Harry defeated Voldemort."

"But he never would have done it without you." I count on my fingers. "_You_ led him to the Sorcerer's Stone; _you_ got petrified, but still managed to tell him what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was and how it was moving around;_ you_ saved Sirius and Buckbeak with your Time Turner; _you_ helped him figure out some of the clues during the Triwizard Tournament; _you_ sacrificed everything to go on the Horcrux journey with him and save his life; and _you_ were the one tortured in Malfoy Manor. I know he got the _Prophet_ to write an article about you, but did he ever say thank you? Or that he appreciated you?"

"No." She swallows. "Please change the subject."

Here goes nothing. "Have I ever told you how much I admire you?"

She looks surprised, but rebounds with, "I thought I was a pain in your arse."

I laugh. "You were, sometimes still are. But that doesn't change how amazing you truly are."

"I am not."

"You're beautiful. Anyone can see that. You're intelligent. The people who went to school with you can tell you that. You're one of the most courageous people I've ever met. I evidenced that already. You're ridiculously loyal to your friends and those you care about, whether people approve or not, and whether it hurts you or not. Look at Malfoy, without you he would have had nothing."

She's obviously never heard these things before. I can tell by the look on her face. So I keep going. "Contrary to popular belief, you have a sense of humor, and a bloody good one. You've been incredibly supportive of George and my endeavors, even though you claimed our jokes were the bane of your existence. And you tried Quidditch, even though you're afraid of flying. That was brave too."

"Is that really how you see me?"

"That's how you _are_. And if people would take their heads out of their arses and stop taking advantage of your kindness, that's what they would see too."

Hermione reaches out and squeezes my hand. "Thanks, Fred."

The smile on her face makes me feel warm all over. "There's one more thing you should know."

"What's that?"

I reach over and take her other hand, looking straight into her eyes so she knows I'm not lying. "I care about you and I don't want to stand on the sidelines anymore. Will you go on a date with me?"

Silence. Bloody hell. I wrecked everything. As I start to pull away, my face burning, she pulls me back. Hard. I lose my balance and fall on my back. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." She offers a hand to pull me up. "I've wanted you to say that to me since my fourth year. I never thought it would happen. I thought you were out of my league."

"Me out of your league? I think it's the other way around, Miss The-Girl-Who-Saved-Harry-Potter."

She swats my arm laughing. "Stop calling me that."

"You know what that means, though? If we're both out of each other's league."

"What's that?"

I grin. "We're in the same league together."

She rolls her eyes. "Just kiss me already."

"Gladly."

The moment our lips meet, electricity flows through my entire body. I tangle my fingers into her hair, letting myself get lost in the kiss. Oh yes. This was definitely worth waiting for.


End file.
